Absolution
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Vignette from The Shame Game, a small moment that should have happened between Raydor, Flynn and Hobbs.


Yelling greeted Flynn as he walked into the Major Crimes offices. Looking around he noted the entire room was empty except for DDA Hobbes, who was leaning against his desk with tears in her eyes and a finger to her lips to indicate he should keep quiet.

"What?" he asked silently, looking between the District Attorney and the angry voice on the other side of the divide.

Again Andrea shook her head, and wiped her eyes slightly. They could both hear Captain Raydor trying to reason with a shouting Rusty, to no avail. Closing her eyes as though she were trying to block out the argument, Andrea sighed deeply in an attempt to find composure. Andy Flynn had known Andrea for years, watched her work, and knew what she was made of, and he was stunned to watch her open display of emotions. Realizing she was not about to enlighten him, he sat down on the edge of the desk beside her, to figure out why Rusty was screaming.

Looking around, he could see the edge of Provenza's sport's coat, as the older man paced slightly and watched from his easy vantage point. Provenza seemed every bit as agitated as Andrea, watching Rusty and Sharon in what seemed like a very one sided argument. Once he settled, however, Andy realized it wasn't an argument at all, but Rusty reacting to the news of his father's presence. Andy's heart began to ache for Sharon having to break the news to the young lad, and for Rusty as he realized how little control he really had over his life.

Ever the negotiator, Andy heard Sharon lower her voice in an attempt to reason with the boy. Unfortunately it went about as well as he expected, and the next thing they heard was Rusty accusing Sharon of wanting to be rid of him. Was the kid serious? Sharon, who was in tears when she thought he had run away? Sharon, who paid thousands of dollars and pulled in a number of favours with her parish to get Rusty in the best school in the city? Sharon, who's eyes sparkled every time Rusty had a new accomplishment to share? Andy had had enough. It was time to remind the little punk who had saved his ass and kept him out of a group home.

Sensing his agitation, Andrea put her hand on Andy's arm and mouthed the word "Wait," then shook her head to keep him from moving. He was about to argue the point when he heard a third voice behind the divider. Provenza had had enough as well and had stepped in, even in the face of Sharon's protests. Andy nodded and relaxed slightly to hear what his partner had to say. Both of them knew how strong Sharon was, but both knew that sometimes a boy just needed to hear it from a man. Andy had put the kid in his place a time or two, and was relieved to hear Provenza wasn't going to let this tirade against Sharon continue.

Obviously it hit the mark because the next thing they heard from Rusty was a calmer voice asking a question. When Sharon's voice cracked, Andy thought he might as well.

"I did this" Andrea whispered to Andy.

"We both did" he replied quietly.

When they heard Rusty apologize for his outburst, Andy wanted to apologize too. He had just been trying to help by finding out more on Daniel Dunn, but once again it backfired. He had no idea how to make it better.

Sharon emerged from the dividers and saw Andrea and Andy sitting side by side, obviously having listened to the entire exchange. She had tried to keep her emotions in check when she spoke with Rusty, but as soon as she saw Andy, all of that self control disappeared. She walked slowly towards him and as she got closer, he opened his arms invitingly. Moving into his embrace, she closed her eyes and shuddered slightly, letting his calming presence flow through her.

After only a few moments, Sharon straightened up and smiled slightly at both of her friends and colleagues in silent thanks of their support. Together they watched as Sharon pulled her jacket down and transformed one again into Captain Raydor, preparing to deal with the next crisis in her day.


End file.
